


it’s not paranoia (if they’re really out to get you)

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fear, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unwanted attention, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The way Patrick looked at him made Richie’s stomach turn.





	it’s not paranoia (if they’re really out to get you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of creepy bullies. This is more than 100 words.

The way Patrick looked at him made Richie’s stomach turn. If it were anyone else Richie would tell himself he was being foolish, but Richie had known Patrick for years. The suspicions about what really happened to Patrick’s little brother were not unwarranted. He’d seen things, things with animals he’d really like to forget.

It was getting worse. He knew it was. Glances had long since turned into stares, and Richie was pretty sure he’d seen him lick his lips more than once. He tried his best to suppress those memories.

To say Richie didn’t know what Patrick wanted from him wouldn’t be entirely accurate. It was easy enough to guess. He just didn’t understand it or or know what that sort of thing would mean coming from Patrick. He didn’t really know the full extent of what Patrick was capable of. No one did, not even Patrick. This was worrying.

Richie didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth. The truce in response to Georgie’s ~~death~~ disappearance was the closest thing to kindness they would ever experience from Henry Bowers. He was just concerned that all this truce was really doing was giving Patrick time to get creative.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If there was anything I didn’t tag that you think I should have, let me know.


End file.
